bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
God Loves a Good Hero
An all-new collection from VeggieTales! It features three stories about heroes: modern day, or from the Bible. It includes a music video performance by Skillet, singing their song "Hero." Plot LarryBoy is just video chatting Alfred from the Larry Cave via QWERTY. He asks Alfred what it takes to be a good hero, besides having some cool gear. Alfred says that he knows of a few stories that'll show how you can truly be that hero. He shows the first story: LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed. LarryBoy thought that was an amazing story, and he didn't really get what was so heroic about it. Alfred said he would get it eventually. Bob finally comes out and wonders what LarryBoy and Alfred are doing. Alfred tells Bob he's showing LarryBoy some stories about what it takes to be a true hero. Bob thinks that's great, and he knows another story about a hero who had to put his trust in God. It was called "The Visible Side." Alfred asks if LarryBoy is starting to understand this better. LarryBoy still doesn't quite get it. Bob thinks one more story ought to do the trick. But then, Bob realized he had a casserole in the oven, and he rushes to get it. LarryBoy asks if he can have some. No response. LarryBoy shrugs and wants to hear the last story. The last story is "Dave and the Giant Pickle." After Bob got his casserole, he asks LarryBoy if he gets it now. He does. He says that in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed," LarryBoy wasn't really the real hero, but Junior and Laura were because they spread the power of nice words to save Alfred from the weed's clutches. In "The Visible Side," Larry became a football hero after he put his trust in God, and that's a very heroic deed. Bob asks which one. LarryBoy says the trust thing. In "Dave and the Giant Pickle," Dave was just a tiny boy, but a big hero because he managed to stop Goliath with just one slingshot and a rock. Alfred encourages the kids to go do something heroic, even if they're forced to wear spandex. Bob concludes with God made you special, and he loves you very much. Then, LarryBoy wants Bob to see a music video from his pals in Skillet. Bob is interested, because he's a fan of Skillet. Stories Confused.jpg|LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed Larry Touchdown.jpg|The Visible Side 2127686 l5.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Rumor Weed Song *Supper Hero *Finish Strong! *Monkey *Big Things Too *Sport Utility Vehicle *Hero Cast *Larry the Cucumber (LarryBoy) *Bob the Tomato *Archibald Asparagus (Alfred,King Saul) *Junior (Dave) *Laura Carrot *Dad Asparagus *Scooter Carrot *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Pa Grape (Jessie) *Goliath *Petunia Rhubarb *Mr. Nezzer *Dad Carrot *Madame Blueberry (Mayor Blueberry) *Lenny Carrot *The French Peas (Philistines) Trivia *Bob's casserole looks similar to Candace's lamb cobbler recipe from an episode of Phineas and Ferb Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Collections Category:Phineasnferb Category:Compilations